Through The Little Eyes
by ImogeneHerdmin
Summary: Hunger Games, Rue's Point of view. I've wanted to do this for the longest time I really hope you enjoy my story :) Btw sorry for grammatical/spelling errors
1. Chapter 1

I wake up feeling cold I try and stand up but i'm frozen with fear and can't move. "Rue!" my mother yells from the kitchen. I can't talk I just lay there. "Get up Rue" she adds. " Uh i'm coming!" I yell back. I stand up and walk slowly to the kitchen "Oh Rue its gonna be fine. I start crying and run into her arms. "Hey its gonna be finn" she says "I know this s sick mother its just sick!" I say I know i'm not gonna get picket but all of this pounding in my head my friend Martha had to go in, she didn't last 10 minutes. "Now go get dressed sweetie we have to leave in 5 minutes. "Okay" my voice sounds all cracked like I have something in my mouth. I go to my bedroom when I see my younger sister on my bed holding necklace. "Take this with you mother had this with her every year during the reaping" I take the necklace gently and look at it. "Its gonna be okay you know, i'm gonna be fine my name is only in the 1 time out of 5,000" She nods and darts out. I get in a plain blue dress, its my favorite one. I comb my curly hair and walk out to find my mother "Why don't you look beautiful" I give a weak smile and sit down in front of a plate with some toast on it.

* * *

><p>10 MINUTES LATER<strong><br>**

I stand with a bunch of other 13 and 12 year old girls we all just stand there motionless like giant sacks. Then a capital womon stands on the giant stage in front of everybody. "Welcome! to the 74th hunger games!" after countless minutes of her saying we should be "Greatful" yeah, of murder. then she gets to the names. " okay now lets pick our lucky winners" She goes in front of the girl bowl and puts her hand in then pulls out a thin piece of paper. She clears her throte and smiles. "Rue West!" She yells. My heart stops and I turn around and see my mother in tears but holding it in. "No!" my younger sister says but my mother pulls her next to her. 2 men in armor take my side and lead me up the stairs that lead to the stage. the capital women takes me hand and says "Wow aren't you a pretty girl you are" my hands are ice cold as well as the rest of me. Tears poor down my face, and well as my mother and sisters. "Now the boys" she gets a piece of paper and looks out into the crowed and says. "Thresh Smith!" I older boy walks up normally like he has nothing the live for. and takes his place next to the woman and she lifts our hands up. "Here they are" my mother looks like she's having a heart attack but before I can see anything else I get pulled in a room with a small chair with a brown couch. My mother runs in shoving the man in front of the door. "My little girl!" She says with tears bursting out of her eyes and running up and holding me in a tight grasp. " oh mother!" I scream. "I'm gonna die mother!" I'm screaming louder then I ever have before lt alone heard. "No no your gonna be okay your okay" she's holding the back of my hair soothing me down. after 45 minutes of goodbyes, there all saying i'm gonna win, but I know they don't mean it. know i'm gonna die. "Remember something worth fighting for" she says. my sisters give me "Advice" But they no nothing of murdering people, I can't kill anything or think of it. "Times up" a man says taking my family out of the room. "Goodbye mom" I says trying to stay strong "Goodbye sweetie" She can't she's crying harder then when my father died. Then i'm all alone, no one else to say goodbye to, just sitting there. Then Thresh walks with a black shirt and black pants. "I'm sorry" he says sitting down next to me with his hand on my knee. "Me to" I say. I feel like i'm known him forever like were best friends even though he's very much older then me, but I think now were the only people that we can trust.

"Now now into the train we have tons to be done!" the capital women says. "Whats your name?" I ask. "I'm Raina, I know its hard being so young but just think of it look special treatment its wonderful right?" I glare at her. "Wondeful? you think 24 murders in a big cage is wonderful? well your just sick!" I say running and sitting by Tresh. he gives me a fist bump and I smile, the very first time i've smiled in 5 weeks. "Well aren't you to just peachy!" She says and marches of to her bedroom. "Hey how are we gonna know how to fight?" I ask "Mentoring, I don know were she is though" Right then a women comes in with dark black hair and dark skinny pants with a white and green pokadot shirt with buttons up the front. "Why hi there, i'm Ceader, i'm your mentor" "she looks evil" I whisper toThresh. He chuckles and nods. "ha you guys are cute but this isn't funny, you do realize i'm trying to help you survive 23 other people out to kill you right?" I walk over to her and sit in front of her. "Yeah I realized now tell us what we need to be tolled" she raises and eyebrow then sits. "Okay listen up" she says " I won and it wasn't easy and I know you don't wanna kill anybody and you don't have to try and don't get noticed if they notice you then your out of nod and Tresh comes and sits next to me. "Fire, don't use it, smoke gets noticed stick together by yourself isn't good either. "Your pointing out what everyone knows. "Fine figure out for yourself" she stands up and walks of angrily to her room. "Don't worry the mentors have to help" I nod and smile a little and walk back to the couch.

**A\N Hi This is my FIRST FANFICTION sorry if it sucks, and the ****grammar and stuff. READ my older sister beatricemelarkholmeseton (wiiter) PLEASE review or tell me what I should do -question- what is your hair color and eye color? and, if you have a good idea i'll make a character of you, so a idea and what you look like and how you act BYE (dftba) :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A\N Hey guys! I'm so happy ya'll liked my story. This ones kinda boring but I just have to add the ****interviewing. WELL HERE YOU GUYS CHAPTER 2 :)**

I wake up thinking this was all a dream, but of course its not. The one thing I wish went differently. "Hey rue breakfast" Ceader says. I walk out of the room my feet are freezing on the hard wood floor. I sit next the Tresh. "Okay i'm gonna tell you who your fighting" Me and Tresh nod and I pick up my fork and start eating. I've never really had anything but bread and cheese. So this flavor is different but I like it. "Okay we have the 1's thats Marvel and Glimmer, then we have the 2's Clove and Cato those are the people you need to watch out for" what about 12? I say those are the ones that usually die first. "Um" she holds out the word while she looks in the touch screen. "Peeta and Katniess, weak" she says "watch out for careers the've been waiting for this there entire life. After countless minutes of her blabbing about the other tributes, me nd Tresh have to get ready for the "showing of the tributes" I get n the blue dress with overalls and a white headband and Tresh has overalls and a white shirt underneath. We get in a small black carriage with horses pulling us up the long aisle with flowers all along it, everyones cheering the Katniess and Peeta for raising there hands up. Wow capital people are weird. We stand in front of President Snow a creepy man all together. He gives a small speech then the horses pull us back. "You to were fabulous! very perfect!" Raina says, me and Tresh roll our eyes and get back to the room, well more of a apartment. "Good job kidos you guys look good" Ceader says. once again we roll our eyes and start eating chicken and mash potatoes. "Okay tomorrow is the tribute interview just talk about your self and answer nicely" Why? I ask "Because, capital people can send you stuff during the games, like water, food, a blanket or something"

"Okay" Tresh says. "I'm done" I say and walk to my bedroom. I plop on my bed and fall asleep. The next day we wake up rely to get ready so pretty much 3 or 4 hours of ladies dressing me. I finally decide on a blue dress. and then Raina runs in, in a hurry "Okay now now get moving it start in 12 minutes!" I raise a eyebrow and say "We the second to last one, we have time" She tightens her lips. "Well sweetie we don't wanna take the chance so follow me" Tresh smiles at me and I smile back. We walk out of the room and threw a bunch of doors then a elevator then we walk in a room with a one of all the tributes lined up. "Well were gonna go out and get a seat good luck" Raina says then speed walks away with Ceader right behind her. After about a hour a man comes out and goes to Tresh and says "Your next come over here" Tresh nods and follows the man behind a curtain and I just sit down watching the interviewing in a black chair. 5 minutes go by and then I walk on stage the lights blind me but I keep them wide open and I smile and wave. I hear a bunch of claps and Aww's and sit down next to Ceaser Flickermen. He secretly terrifies me with his blue hair and evil like smile but we shake hands and he leans back. "Hello Rue why aren't you the cutest thing haha!" His laugh is just as scary as the rest of him. "Why thank you Ceaser" I say "Now how is it being the youngest in these games?" he says putting his hand on my lap. "I may be small but don't count me out o'm just as touch as the rest of them" I know thats not really true, but I want people to like me. "Oh nobody would do that now will you?" he says to the people. Everyone claps and and smiles at me. After about 5 minutes of him asking about my back round and how I feel, no matter how hard I try to avoid talking about my family but I can't squeeze out a different conversation. "My mother was a kind women only thinking of others very selfless my youngest sister was full of life and found good in everything and my other youngest sister was wise she gives wonderful advice but I don't remember much of my dad for that he died long ago,, but my family is wonderful and i'm glad I got so much love before the end" a tear goes down my right eye but I wipe it away fast not to show weakness. Half the audience is crying and blowing in there tissues and I look to the side of the stage and Raina is wiping her mascara off her cheeks. "How heart warming very heart warming" he says "Lets hear it for Rue!" he says taking my hand and standing up lifting my hand in the air. So many claps and cheers i'm surprised my ears still work. I walk off stage and Thresh hugs me. He seems touched its funny really, such a tough guy but can cry at a 12 year olds speech. We all walk back to the rooms and I walk past Katniess she smiles and says "Nice dress" I smile back and say "Yeah yours is hot to" she chucked and I walk past her and sit at the table. We have steak and shrimp and Raina says "That was beautiful both of you, now tomorrow is training with the other tributes just there seeing your skills then they will rate you don't think much of it" I rest my chin on my hand and poke my steak with my fork.

**A\N PIINKFANFICTIONER I was gonna use your idea, but I would have to change her death and I'm not very good at this so I can't really make stuff very well, but I loved it This chapter was short only 1,039 words, but I have been outta town all day so I was last but hope you enjoyed my second chapter I need ideas so PLEASE review :) (DFTBA**


	3. Chapter 3

**A\N Thanks for the ****reviews I got an Idea that I love THANK YOU abnegation raven claw, also btw, my new username is BeautifulGirl. and any ideas? just tell me. WELL HERE'S CHAPTER 3 :)**

I wake up at six-o'clock in the morning but can't fall back asleep so, I walk out to the kitchen and see Thresh siting at the table with his arms on the table and is head in his hands, crying. Thresh? I say sitting down next to him. He quickly looks up and wipes his eyes. "Sorry about that I was just yawning" I chuckle and put my hand on his knee and say sarcastically "Of course" I stand up and look to see if there's any thing I can eat. "Couldn't sleep?" I say Thresh looks over his shoulder to face me "I can't sleep any night sense we got here" I look down and say "me to" I get a banana and walk back and say " I hate this my friend Martha left once and died fast she was 14 but we would walk and hang out together, this all is horrible, for 75 years people put up with this like its a normal thing putting your children and loved ones in a giant cage murdering people for 75 years" then I look up at Thresh as he starts to talk "My sister"he starts "my sisterMelody she" its okay I know. I say I hug him and hear him sniff. "Its gonna be over soon its all gonna be over" I say my head starts to hurt thinking about this. Then I start thinking of my sister and mom and dad. I go sit on the couch and start crying I close my eyes and cover my hand on my mouth the last thing I wanna do is wake up Raina and have her yell at me. Thresh walks over and sits next to me and put his left arm around my shoulders and hugs me tightly and whispers "Hey just think we get to enjoy all this" he says sarcastically we both break into laughter, and hear foot steps coming from Raina's room and we both cover our mouths and duck behind the kitchen counter and we chuckle while Raina marches out "I need my beauty sleep you to!" we start laughing and stand up "Hey Raina what are you doing up?" Thresh says and I slap him playfully on the shoulder and say "sorry Raina we were just talking" I say then Raina comes over and says "Just talking?! you to are so loud now be quiet! ugh now I have a headache!" she speed walks back to her room and slams her door. "We both look at each other and start laughing then hear Raina yell "Quiet!"

* * *

><p><span>PAGE BREAK!<span>

I wake up on the couch next to Thresh but he's still asleep, I look at the clock and its around 9 I stretch and stand up and Raina walks towards me. "Its about time I was just coming to wake you to up you to are gonna be late get dresses you have to be in the training center by 10!" I get up and take a pillow and hit Thresh in the face "Get up we have to leave in 5 minutes!" he gets up and rubs his eyes and says "why didn't you wake me up earlier?!" I run down the hall and turn and say "Cause nobody woke me up earlier!" then proceed down the hall. I quickly get dressed in the black shirt and black pants on my bed. I walk out the hall and Thresh has the same thing on "Okay kids hurry and follow me!" we follow Raina up and down stairs then into a big room with ropes and knifes and a bunch of training stuff. Along with every tribute Raina walks out and me and Thresh walk towards the middle were everyone else is standing. then a lady comes in the middle of us and starts talking. "Everyone listening in 2 weeks 24 of you will be dead" after her saying "Training training and more training" we get to work. The most powerful boy is probably Cato he has a knife next to him. I've always been the one for trouble so I sneak next to him a take it then go to Thresh and say "Give me a lift" he looks down at the knife and smiles then lifts me up to the feeling were the have thick black ropes up easy to grab on to I lay myself in the ropes and wait for a reaction. Cato quickly moves fast from side to side looking under stuff and looks to the guy next to him "You stole my knife!" he says angrily "no I" he starts but Cato cuts him off "Yes you did! when the game starts your first!" the guy looks terrified and Cato looks furious Thresh and other tributes look up at my with the knife in my hand Katniess chuckles along with a red headed girl I don't know the name

* * *

><p>AFTER TRAINING!<p>

We go back to the apartment and me and Thresh eat alone because Raina and Ceader are doing interviews. I never though about it that the games are tomorrow. Then Thresh starts talking "Okay we need to stay together were gonna be 7 or 8 to 9 spaces apart you run towards me then we'll take off" I nod nd take a sip of water "and if you die i'll beat the living day lights out of the person who set it up and say, for Thresh! and if I die you do the same thing and say for Rue!" he laughs and he says "It's a deal" then we clink our to glasses and smile.

**A\N Hope ya'll liked this chapter I loved the first part like Rue and Thresh are brother and sister. and I wonder if any of you get "For Rue" thing tell me if you do I need ideas the games are beginning the next chapter oh and I got a pm on how many chapters this story is gonna be ad I think its gonna be 10 or 15 because she doesn't last the entire book. THANKS FOR READING AND (dftba) :)**


End file.
